Question: $ (9.3\% \div 50\%) \div -2\% $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (0.093 \div 0.5) \div -0.02 $ $ = 0.093 \div (0.5 \times -0.02)$ $ = 0.093 \div -0.01$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${9}\div10={0}\text{ or }10\times{0} = {0}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{93}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${93}\div10={9}\text{ or }10\times{9} = {90}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${30}\div10={3}\text{ or }10\times{3} = {30}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.093 \div -0.1 = -0.93$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.93 = -93\%$